Chance et Malchance
by loelia2007
Summary: OS assez triste mais très beau. Retrouvailles prévues de Jane avec...  non je ne dirai rien


Après une journée somme toute assez banale, Lisbon rentra chez elle, accompagnée de son consultant, Jane. Celui-ci n'ayant pas du tout envie de rester au CBI, ni de rentrer dans sa pauvre demeure toute vide et dénuée de vie, pour passer la soirée. Ils étaient passé chez un traiteur chinois prendre deux ou trois plats qu'ils dégusteraient, confortablement installés, devant la télé.

Une fois de plus, Jane eut un sacré mal de tête, d'une telle intensité qu'il en voyait flou. A vrai dire, cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il en souffrait, et il faisait avec. C'est bien connu: les médecins et lui, ça faisait deux. Lisbon avait vu à ses traits que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lisbon: **"Jane? Vous allez bien?"**

Jane: **"Heu! Oui! Tout va bien!"**

Mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

Lisbon: **"Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas, Jane! Qu'avez-vous donc?"**

Jane: **"J'ai des maux de têtes incroyables, Lisbon! A vrai dire, ça fait deux semaines que cela dure et rien ne calme!"**

Lisbon: **"Je vais vous donner un cachet, cela devrait vous aider. Mais je pense que vous devriez quand même aller consulter un médecin à ce propos!"**

Jane: **"Oui, je sais! Mais vous savez que moi et les médecins…"**

Lisbon: (elle l'interrompit) **"… Ca fait deux! Oui, je le sais très bien. Mais si je vous dis cela, c'est pour votre bien."**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle alla dans la cuisine farfouiller dans sa boîte à médicament et revint peu de temps après, avec un médicament et un verre d'eau que Jane prit immédiatement.

Jane: **"Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dormir un peu!"**

Lisbon: **"Quoi? Non, Jane! Dans votre état, je ne préfère même pas vous laisser repartir au volant. Vous allez dormir ici!"**

Jane: **"Vous êtes certaine, Lisbon?"**

Lisbon: **"Sûre et certaine! J'ai un pyjama appartenant à Tommy en haut, je vais vous le chercher."**

Jane: **"Lisbon?"**

Lisbon: **"Oui?"**

Jane: **"Merci!"**

Lisbon: **"Pas de quoi, voyons!"**

Et c'est ainsi que Jane passa la nuit chez la femme qu'il aimait secrètement. Ce mal de tête était décidément providentiel.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla, frais et dispos. Cette nuit avait été propice au repos. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormi. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il dormait chez elle? Il passa à la salle de bain se rafraîchir, remit son costume trois pièces, se recoiffa et descendit enfin à la cuisine où Lisbon préparait des pancakes.

Jane: **"Hello, Lisbon!"**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et sursauta tellement que sa poêle avait failli tomber à terre. Heureusement qu'elle avait de rapides réflexes, elle la rattrapa vite fait et la remis sur le feu.

Lisbon: **"Vous m'avez fait peur, Jane!"**

Jane: **"Oups, désolé! C'était pas voulu!"** dit-il en rougissant.

Lisbon: **"Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit?"**

Jane: **"Ah ça oui, Lisbon!"**

Lisbon: **"Et vos maux de têtes?"**

Jane: **"C'est passé. Mmmh ça sent bon, que nous préparez-vous?"**

Lisbon: **"Des pancakes! J'espère que vous aimez!"**

Jane: **"J'adore ça!"**

Lisbon: **"Je vous ai même préparé un thé, Monsieur le Consultant! Et rassurez-vous, j'ai vu comment vous faisiez!"**

Jane: **"C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi!"**

Lisbon revint à table avec un tas de pancakes qu'ils mangèrent de bon cœur. Puis l'heure du départ avait sonné. Il était temps pour eux deux d'aller bosser… Enfin, c'était surtout le cas pour Lisbon, vu que Monsieur passait son temps à dormir dans son canapé, et quand ce n'était pas ça, il allait l'ennuyer dans son bureau. Elle débarrassa la table, mettant le tout dans l'évier, se prépara et tous deux allèrent prendre leurs voitures respectives pour aller au QG du CBI.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient au CBI, Lisbon dans son bureau en train de fignoler les quelques dossiers traînant sur son bureau, et Jane, sur son canapé, à lire un livre. Soudain, celui-ci ressentit de nouveau des engourdissements au niveau de ses membres inférieurs, ainsi que des étourdissements. Il ne dit rien à ses collègues, ne voulant pas les alarmer, mais il vivait tout cela très mal, c'était assez désagréable. Il laissa son livre et s'allongea, bien décidé à dormir un peu. Mais même ainsi, il sentait la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il se releva donc, attendant que cela passe.

Au bout de 10 minutes, l'étourdissement et l'engourdissement étaient toujours présents et cela lui fit un peu peur. Il craignait que quelque chose lui arrive, il ne savait pas quoi, c'était son instinct qui le lui dictait. Il se leva tout doucement, la tête lui tournait toujours autant. Son équilibre n'était plus aussi certain. Il s'écroula alors d'un trait, faisant relever la tête de chacun des agents présents dans l'open office. Van Pelt, la première, se précipita sur lui, inquiète. Cho, lui, courut dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il entra sans frapper, la faisant sursauter une seconde fois.

Lisbon: **"Mais enfin, est-ce des façon d'entrer?"**

Cho: **"Patron! C'est Jane!"**

Lisbon: **"Quoi Jane! Qu'a-t-il encore fait?"**

Cho: **"Il a eu un malaise!"**

Lisbon: **"Quoi? Mon dieu!"**

Elle se releva en vitesse, manquant de peu de faire tomber tous les dossiers par terre, et se précipita dans l'open office, où le consultant était entouré à présent de tous les agents, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Lisbon les repoussa, gentiment, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle lui tapota doucement la joue, priant intérieurement qu'il revienne vite à lui. Les trois agents présents près de lui ressentaient pour lui une grande peur. Peur qu'il ne meure, ou qu'il n'ait un truc grave. Eux aussi espéraient qu'il se réveille rapidement et qu'il leur fasse une de ses blagues dont il a le secret.

Même pas trois minutes après, celui-ci reprit peu à peu connaissance. Il vit deux têtes au dessus de lui, deux têtes assez floues il fallait bien le dire, mais petit à petit, elle se rétablissait. Il reconnut aussitôt Lisbon et Van Pelt, toutes deux avec une mine inquiète. Il leur sourit, leur montrant qu'il allait bien.

Lisbon: **"Jane! Mon dieu! Tu nous a fais une belle peur! Ca va mieux?"**

Jane: **"Heu... Ou... Oui! Je… Je pense!"**

Elle l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir dans son canapé.

Jane: **"Lis… Lisbon… Je… Je... Ne vois plus!"**

Il commençait à ne plus bien savoir parler, et le pire de tout, ne voyait plus rien. Lisbon avait un vague souvenir de ces symptômes… Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…. Mais quoi? Elle se précipita sur Van Pelt, le cœur serré. Rigsby resta aux côtés du consultant mal en point, au cas où il aurait encore un souci.

Lisbon: **"Van Pelt! Fais une recherche sur tous les symptômes qu'il a eu, à savoir, maux de têtes, vertiges, étourdissement, difficulté pour s'exprimer, perte de la vue!"**

La jolie rousse fit ce que sa patronne lui avait demandé. Une minute plus tard, à peine, elle la rappela.

Van Pelt: **"Patron! J'ai trouvé! J'ai noté tous les symptômes sur le net, et il m'a sorti ceci!"**

Lisbon: **"Un AVC?"**

Van Pelt: **"Je suis désolée, boss!"**

Lisbon: **"Cho! Appelle une ambulance! Vite! Van Pelt, ne le soit pas! Tu lui a en quelques sortes sauvé la vie! On sait de quoi il souffre, à présent."**

Même pas 4 minutes après, alors que Jane venait à nouveau de perdre connaissance, les urgentistes firent irruption dans le CBI, avec tout le matériel et le brancard. Le médecin urgentiste prit son stéthoscope le bruit de ses artères carotides, et se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils étaient touchés.

Médecin: **"On l'emmène vite fait!"**

Lisbon: **"Docteur! C'est bien un AVC qu'il faisait?"**

Médecin: **"Oui, Madame, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital en vitesse où il sera pris en charge."**

Lisbon: **"Dans quel hôpital l'emmenez-vous?"**

Médecin: **"Au Mercy General Hospital."**

Jane fut transporté dans l'ambulance et celui-ci démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. L'équipe, elle, était sous le choc. Ils laissèrent tout en plan, prirent leurs affaires en vitesse et partirent eux aussi à l'hôpital.

Une heure plus tard, Jane était dans un lit, en observation, un cathéter posé sur son bras gauche, et dormait, ou plutôt, somnolait. Lisbon le regardait du couloir. Un médecin passa derrière elle, elle en profita donc pour avoir plus d'information.

Lisbon: **"Docteur! Puis-je vous parler?"**

Médecin: **"Oui, Madame! Je vous écoute!"**

Lisbon: **"C'est à propos du consultant qu'on vous a amené il y a une heure d'ici. Je voulais en savoir un peu plus. Va-t-il s'en sortir?"**

Médecin: **"Vous êtes de sa famille?"**

Lisbon: **"Heu… A vrai dire, il n'en a plus. Nous sommes sa seule famille."**

Médecin: **"D'accord. Ne vous en faites pas, il a eu beaucoup de chances. C'était un AVC non hémorragique, mais néanmoins grave. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura des séquelles, vu qu'il a été pris en charge immédiatement. Il a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Nous devons le garder ici au moins une semaine, pour être sûr."**

Lisbon: **"D'accord. Puis-je aller le voir?"**

Médecin: **"Oui, si vous ne restez pas longtemps."**

Lisbon: **"Merci, Docteur."**

Médecin: **"Si jamais il y a un souci, où si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, Madame."**

Lisbon: **"Je n'y manquerai pas!"**

Elle laissa le médecin vaquer à ses occupations et entra sans un bruit dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'asseya dans le fauteuil à côté, et doucement, prit la main de son consultant. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Un peu plus et elle le perdait réellement. A présent, elle était rassurée, il était soigné par les meilleurs spécialistes. Tout irait bien pour lui. En tout cas, elle l'espérait au plus profond d'elle-même. Soudain, elle aperçut une ombre par la fenêtre du couloir. Un homme aux cheveux gris, qui ressemblait un peu à Jane. Elle redéposa sa main et sortit.

Lisbon: "Heu… Bonjour, Monsieur! Qui êtes-vous?

Et l'étrange homme lui répondit, d'une voix mal assurée, due au stress: **"Je m'appelle Alex Jane! Je suis le père de Patrick!"**

Derrière lui, se trouvaient les trois agents. Lisbon ne comprenait plus rien.

Lisbon: **"Que…! Comment… ?"**

Van Pelt: **"Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, Rigsby, Cho et moi. Nous voulions que Jane retrouve son père, bien que nous savions que l'entente entre les deux n'était pas géniale, mais nous avons quand même tenté notre chance. J'ai fais quelques recherches et je l'ai retrouvé. Nous sommes donc allé chez lui, en lui expliquant que son fils était à l'hôpital."**

Alex: **"Je… J'étais sous le choc. Depuis le temps que je le cherchais, en vain. Et voilà que ces trois agents apparaissaient, et m'apprenaient la nouvelle. Je veux me faire pardonner toutes mes bêtises. J'espère seulement qu'il veuille bien me voir."**

Lisbon: **"Tentez votre chance, Monsieur! On ne sait jamais!"**

Alex: **"Oui, vous avez raison… Madame…?"**

Lisbon: **"Agent Lisbon, je suis la patronne de votre fils!"**

Alex: **"J'ignorais totalement qu'il était consultant au sein du CBI! Je suis content qu'il ne travaille plus comme "voyant". Il faut dire que quand il était jeune, je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y en avait plus que pour l'argent. Je regrette amèrement tout ce que j'ai pu faire!"**

Lisbon: **"Voulez-vous le voir?"**

Alex: **"Oui, j'aimerais bien…"**

Le père suivit Lisbon dans la chambre, où Jane dormait toujours, profondément. Alex Jane, quand il le vit, eut les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha du lit où son fils gisait, lui prit la main et la caressa tout en lui parlant tout bas.

Alex: **"Mon fils! J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, toutes les fois où j'ai été bien trop dur avec toi, toutes les fois où je t'ai forcé la main, tout cela que dans un seul but: l'argent. Je regrettes tout cela, crois-moi. Ton vieux père a bien changé."**

Jane ne reconnut pas de suite la voix, il ne sut qui c'était qu'en l'entendant. Son père… Son père était de retour. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se réveilla, la tête toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, et ses yeux aussi se remplirent de larmes. Lentement, il pivota la tête vers l'homme. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant bien longtemps. Soudain, le père serra son fils dans ses bras, le tout dans une crise de larmes incroyables… C'étaient de belles retrouvailles, dont les 4 agents étaient spectateurs. Les émotions leurs serraient tous la gorge.

Patrick: **"Papa! Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit, et bien que la rancœur soit encore présente, je te pardonne quand même. Juste parce que tu as eu l'audace de revenir me voir. Et d'avoir été honnête avec moi."**

Alex: **"Merci mon fils! Je t'aime!"**

Patrick: **"Moi aussi, papa!"**

C'est le moment que choisirent les collègues de Jane pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Et Van Pelt lui avoua tout. C'était elle, et les deux autres, qui étaient à l'origine de tout cela. Jane n'en tint pas rigueur, et les remercia du fond du cœur pour leur geste. Il était heureux, tellement heureux. Il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec ce père qu'il avait par la force, renié.


End file.
